


偶遇

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 1981年冬天，失去一切的莱姆斯在火车站遇到了一个麻瓜。
Kudos: 1





	偶遇

那是1981和1982年共有的、令人讨厌的冬天。

长相陌生的青年男人提着一只半旧的旅行箱从车站侧门走进来。他很瘦，磨得褪色的大衣空落落地挂在身上，脸色略微发白，衬着提前发灰的浅棕发色有轻度营养不良之虞。青年看了看站台两旁的长椅，向着右手边不远处的售票处走过去。

“去巴斯。”青年的嗓音呈现出缺水的嘶哑，从口袋里拿出钱的手难以觉察地轻颤了几下。青年的脸上浮起一个礼貌的笑来——他当然清楚自己此时难掩的狼狈。

他接过票，扫了几眼便和找零一起放进口袋里。车票上的到站时间远在两个多小时之后，青年没有露出丝毫焦急的神色，反而如释重负地舒出一口气。他用右手轻按自己提箱的左肩，发现它已经变得僵硬和酸胀。他快走了几步，在空荡荡的站台上找到一个隐蔽的长椅沿着扶手坐下来。青年把箱子稳妥地放在身边，习惯性地看了一眼铁轨绵延到视线之外的尽头，那里什么都没有。他向后靠在椅背上，疲惫从皮肤的细纹间取道，直直地灌到他褐色的瞳孔里，青年不得不合上眼，凭感觉用手指擦了擦箱子上的黯淡金属色铭牌——Remus J Lupin。

临近中午的阴沉天气，非但没有放晴，反而渐变成晕黄和锈红相接而成的颜色。空气里翻滚着湿漉漉的雨意，一场酣畅的、不合时宜的大雨蓄势待发。随着水汽呼啸而来的一辆列车在站前停下来，短暂的几分钟内并没有人上下，于是列车关上门，慢慢加速，隆隆向前，摩擦着铁轨的声音对于一个迫切需要休息的人而言简直是精神上的折磨。青年敏感地睁开眼睛，降低的气压郁结在胸口，反常的气候让他紧绷的神经再次抽搐起来。他按按两侧突突跳起的太阳穴，强迫自己脑中的闪回停止下来。这时，他身后的站台地砖上响起拖着行李奔跑的凌乱脚步声，听上去相当有活力，相当年轻。青年听着这声音由远及近，从门口跑到售票处再径直地走过来。青年并不想转过身去，他既不好奇，也没有同陌生人打招呼的余力——说实话，这几天来，他连一向擅长的微笑都有些生疏了。他暗自打赌对方不会贸然地打扰自己。

“抱歉，几点了？”事与愿违。

“十点五十六分。”Remus只敷衍地把目光抬到那人的衣领处便重新低下头去。

永远不会犯错的衬衫毛衣折痕清晰，Remus甚至能闻到那上面商店专用干洗剂和熨衣机的味道。行李箱是旧的，上面贴着不知名乐队的夸张海报，表面上遮盖不住的凹凸不平就像是对其历经沧桑事实的欲盖弥彰。随意背了单肩的背包也是，肩带上磨损得厉害。

“谢谢。”对方也只是随口说道。

Remus往衣领里缩了缩，陌生人自然地在他的长椅另一侧坐下，把背包放在箱子上，前倾着身体仰头看了一眼屋檐外的天色。泛着紫色的天空在几分钟之内就像泼进了废弃颜料一样整个晕染成细密浓重的黑色。这是夏季暴雨的征兆，而现在早已入冬。新来的家伙眉毛一扬，张口说：“要下大雨了？”

大颗的雨点和着他的话同步落下，一开始还能看清狭长的雨滴有力地穿过空气狠狠砸在铁轨上，随即变成如注的水流，浩浩荡荡铺天盖地地泼洒下来，对面的站台都隐到了雨帘的后面，被分割和叠化成恍惚的虚渺。浓成墨色的天幕外终于响起姗姗来迟的雷声，早在耳边炸响之前就消匿下去，不免让人心生失望。

“还真是……大雨（rain cats and dogs）。”陌生人带着自娱自乐意味地自言自语道。

Remus条件反射地朝那人看了一眼，陌生人捕捉到他的目光，嘴角扯起个小心翼翼的微笑来。

“……你去哪里？”Remus尽量让自己的语气里多一点好奇以掩饰尴尬。

“伦敦。”陌生人不由自主地扩大了笑容，仅仅一个字眼就塞满了年轻人自命不凡的骄傲和初生牛犊的无畏，“不过刚好错过了一辆车，只能等下一班了。”

年轻人。Remus想。倾泻而下的雨水拍打在轨道上的声音不比先前更刺耳，Remus觉得这两者之间有异曲同工之妙。

“你呢？”陌生人追问了一句。

“巴斯。”这个地名对他而言不算熟悉，但当这个名词在舌尖上滚过的时候却产生了一种莫名的亲切感。

“好地方。去度假吗？”

“差不多。”Remus点头说，在心里给对方之前的那句话加上一个结构复杂而且过于冗长的定语——他从他麻瓜出身的母亲那里读到了很多麻瓜作家的经典小说，其中有不少都直接或间接地提到那个风景迷人安宁平静的小城，视野开阔，附近有不算太高的山地，树林茂密，没有巫师聚居的记录，因此在买票时他才会把目的地定在那个第一时间挤进脑子里的地点，所以那会是——一个适合他躲开他想要躲开的那些东西同时又不易暴露身份的……好地方。

“我以前也去过，小时候。”陌生人笑了一下，同时神经质地用左手按了按自己的手指，应该是紧张的表现，“还差点被狼咬了。”一声闷雷几乎与一道闪电同时懒洋洋地从车站上空滚过，空洞的声音没有丝毫威慑力，漆黑的天空也没有任何转亮的迹象。那之后紧接着又是一道闪光，非常亮，亮到像戏剧开场前舞台的前幕被狠狠撕破了一条长长的裂口，明晃晃的灯光全部开到最亮，光从那裂口里面争先恐后地流窜出来。

狼。Remus不动声色地在心里竖起戒备，面前的这个人会不会知道什么，或者在暗示他什么？信任有时会带来灾难。他前不久刚刚再次巩固了生活教会他的这一课，带来的教训就像多次撕裂的发炎溃烂的伤口一样鲜血淋漓血肉模糊。他在等他说下去：“你还记得小时候的事情？有多小？”Remus过去常常觉得奇怪，他对于霍格沃茨之前的生活记忆并不多，大多数回忆都是模模糊糊而且灰蒙蒙的，后来他猜想可能是因为他真正的生活是从进入霍格沃茨开始的，所以他一直偷偷羡慕那些对于小时候发生的事情记得特别清楚的人。比如……

“在巴斯附近的树林里，晚上露营时。那时候我七岁。”陌生人看出他想听，便接着讲下去，“我的父母和他们的朋友忙着处理篝火的时候，我一个人偷偷跑出去了，本来只想在周围随便走走——你知道，小男孩的探险精神，后来就越走越远，等我回头时篝火已经看不见了，不过就在不远处倒有两个绿莹莹的光点一动不动。

“是狼——当然了，我也知道，我当场愣在原地。可除了这个我能做什么？尖叫、逃跑、还是装死？那会死得更快。我身上什么武器都没有，除了一只手电筒——就算我有武器，一个孩子也很难杀掉一只狼。

“我当时就想到，我可能要死了。

“就在这个时候，那头狼突然蹿出来，扑到我身上！我站不住，向后撞在一棵树的树干上然后跌到在地上，它的爪尖很锋利，直接割破我的外套抵在我的喉管上，我都能感觉到它腥臭的呼吸，它的牙齿就在我胸腔和腹部上方几厘米寻找下口的地方。我该庆幸，那不是只很大的狼，经验也不丰富的样子，不然也不会拖那么久。

“但要不是突然出现的那个人，现在跟你说话人肯定不是我。他手里举着根小木棍，一道光从木棍上炸开——我猜那是魔杖，如果真有这种东西的话——把趴在我身上的那只狼震到了一边，我当时腿是软的，连站都站不起来，只能背靠着一棵树半坐起来，他看到我，一边在嘴里叽叽咕咕不知道在说些什么，木棍上连续炸开很多很亮的有形的光，一边大声问我：‘你被咬了吗？任何部位？’我告诉他没有，他继续对我大喊：‘你该感谢上帝！赶紧回去！回到你爸妈身边去！’

“我撑着树干想站起来——没成功，他又看到了，冲过来把我一把从地上拎起来，对我说了句听不懂的话，然后让我跟着一只从他手上魔杖里钻出来的会发光的动物走，我吓得连话都说不清，只知道赶紧跟着跑，连他的脸都没看清。

“很快我就回到了父母身边，我跟他们说在森林里看到狼的时候他们都不相信我，因为巴斯的这片树林不大，很多人都来过，没有人遇到过狼——再说这里也不适合狼生存。

“可我就是看到了。我脖子上的三条血印留了整整一个月。那不是树枝能够刮出来的伤口。”年轻人下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子，虽然那上面没有任何遗留下来的疤痕，“我得声明，巴斯的确是个旅游胜地，值得一去，不过如果单独行动的话，我不推荐树林露营。”

Remus不太确定自己是不是相信年轻人说的这个故事，如果他没有猜错或者想多的话，这个年轻人……“抱歉，你刚才说你叫什么名字？”他问。

“我没说过。叫我Colin就可以。”

如果他没有猜错或者想多的话，这个年轻人七岁时遇到的那匹狼是格雷伯克，或者他的手下。他们热爱咬伤和转化那些十岁左右的少年，让他们从那时开始就活在歧视和仇恨里，被整个社会厌弃拒绝的同时也厌弃拒绝整个社会，等他们长大之后其中佼佼者就可能成为下一个格雷伯克，剩下的会成为他的下属，到处寻找那些适合转化的青少年。完美的恶性循环。

毕竟不是每个狼人都会在捕猎时花上宝贵的十几秒判断猎物是否适合转化，也不是每个狼人都会被巫师盯上和对抗。

“Remus。”他不该说出自己的真实名字的。他知道。

Colin——这会是个假名字吗？——点点头，他转过脸看了几眼不见颓势的雨幕，似乎在寻找一个新话题。

空旷的车站里依然只有他们两个人，在他们交谈的十多分钟里，没有一辆车、一个人进站。沉重的冷场的尴尬和浑身的疲惫不适加上这场暴雨附着的黏腻的潮湿气味被泼洒下来的雨水同车站外面的世界阻隔开来，不能流通消解的气氛闷在逼仄的空间里发酵。他们坐在长椅两侧，中间似乎有一道不可见的隔断，仿佛对方那里的空气都是不一样的。

得有人开口说话才行。

“你去伦敦干什么？如果不冒犯的话。”Remus谨慎地问。

“考试。”Colin神秘地眨眨眼睛，“ _不要怕，这岛上充满了各种声音。_ ”

“戏剧？”问出这句话前的违和感在问出口之后消散得一干二净，有些事一旦通过嘴巴说出来就能增加它的可信度，甚至像打上标签一样成为无需生疑的事实。

“正是。”Colin装模作样地微微一点头。

“那祝你成功。”Remus认真地说，他注意到自己的嗓音听上去因为干涩而怪异，所以他清清嗓子，把没说完的话压进那些没有意义的喉音里。也祝你毕业后世界和平你不至于身不由己。也祝你毕业后和好友关系亲密依旧不会分道扬镳。也祝你像我一样能离某些事情远远的一辈子都不用再遇到它们——你足够幸运，你可以做到。

“谢谢。”Colin这回带了几分真诚，“你是学什么的？”

Remus几乎冲口而出“魔法（magic）”，好在他忍住了：“……音乐（music）。”

“你会乐器？”

Remus顺水推舟地点了一下头。

“有乐队吗？”

“有……过。之前有。”他想着怎么把这个谎编圆，脑子里一下子跳出来几个熟悉的人影，他听见无数雨滴连成长线前赴后继地拍打在地面上和轨道上的声音，轻微可闻的噼啪声短促而繁乱，就跟黑夜里犬科和鹿科动物快速奔跑追逐时爪子着地的声响如出一辙，就跟在霍格沃茨的那么多次考试当中晃神时四周的朋友们羽毛笔尖落在羊皮纸上的响动一模一样。他忽然长长地叹了一口气，“现在解散了，所以才要去散心。”

“抱歉。”Colin的兴趣刚被提起来，现在只得匆匆压制住，以免一不留神从眼神或者嘴角流露出来那些不合时宜的好奇。

Remus摇摇头，正准备低头看一眼手表，Colin在旁边忽然说了一声：“雨好像小了。”他抬头时，雨真的开始变小，过于厚重的天色也开始稀释，从天的背面透露出不甚清晰的亮光，被雨水隔绝开的空间打通了，好像流动的空气从雨帘无法维系的破洞处嚣张地钻来钻去，冷风就着雨水斜斜地扑洒进来，Remus的身上也沾到了一些。他多此一举地检查了一下口袋里的车票，确认它没有被弄湿，上面巴斯的字样和纸质一样干燥，手上又淋到几滴雨，冰凉的触感和眼前的文字组合在一起有种古怪的隔世感。Remus察觉到了异样。

这不对。

等等，让他想想，从最开始想一想。

巴斯这个地名那么自然而然地从脑子里跳出来，真的只是因为很多小说里写过这个地方？不，比巴斯著名的地方多得是，独独这个名字像从牢笼中挣脱一样拼了命地挤到他嘴边。

被巫师盯上的狼人的确很少，因为他们都被赶到了一起，除非——是少数几个生活在狼人族群以外的狼人，“我该庆幸，那不是只很大的狼”——格雷伯克的体型众人皆知，大得可怕，除非——那是一个月圆之夜的未成年的小狼人。

未成年，狼人，巴斯，被巫师盯上……也许不是盯上。Remus猛然间觉得呼吸困难，因为他想到了一个不可能存在的可能性。也许不是盯上，是在监护。

雨像是在一瞬间全部突兀地停止了，太阳急不可耐地攀爬上来，刺眼得像夏天一样的阳光直直地落进Remus棕色的瞳孔里，Remus瞳孔骤缩，一片接近虚无的光明中他拾到了不该拾到的记忆碎片，藏在脑海角落里没有剔除干净的记忆碎片——

他被父亲施过遗忘咒，在去霍格沃茨前不久的时候。

一切都说得通了。一切竟然都说得通了。哪怕他不记得那些，他也可以推测出来。

巴斯不仅是他的终点，也是他的起点。他的家乡，他曾经在巴斯生活过，所以在他想要逃跑的时候巴斯成为他脱口而出的第一选择。被格雷伯克咬伤后，有一次变身时，至少一次，他挣脱了父母设下的魔咒束缚和钳制出逃，逃到过巴斯边缘的树林里，他攻击过别人，而他攻击过的那个人或许现在就在他身边。

他一定是知道什么。可Remus已经不在乎了，他知道的他也都知道了。

自称Colin的陌生人不是被格雷伯克攻击，是被他，Remus Lupin攻击。

当他意识到这一点的时候，漫无边际的白光从他眼前消失，他眼前的景象恢复成之前的车站，他着急地往身边一看——Colin已经起身拿好行李往车门走去。

什么时候开来的这列火车？Remus一点印象也没有。

Colin回头冲他笑了笑：“我的车来了，我走了。”

Remus僵硬地点了点头，他的注意力被其他的东西吸引了——在Colin即将登上的列车上方，先前绝对不在那里的两排大树长得郁郁葱葱树叶遮天蔽日几成合抱之势，从缝隙间流下的阳光像泉水一样从树叶上跳落四溅，欢快地蹦落到车厢顶上，窗口的玻璃上，铁轨上站台上乘客的发间身上眼睛里，就像生命和希望一样宽容地平等地落在这个世界上。他自己或许不知道，他因疲倦而苍白的脸色也因为这些奇妙的光芒和角度而显出健康的血色。

Remus向前跑了两步，他拍打着窗户，叫着Colin的名字，直到对方打开窗户探出头来。

“我得道歉，Colin，先前聊天时我没有完全坦诚。”他承认道。

“彼此彼此。虽然你的手指确实适合钢琴。”

Remus听到这话愣了一下，随后他问：“Colin，你不叫Colin，对吧？”

他看到年轻人年轻的脸上扬起一个与年龄不符的沧桑微笑，仿佛完成了什么一生中重要的任务一样，他张口想接着问下去，你叫什么，你还知道什么，为什么我们会见面，这是你安排好的吗……可他什么都没有问，因为一阵突如其来的强烈到让他完全听不到任何其他声音的耳鸣叫嚣着响了起来，列车重新出发时像被关掉音量的电视机画面，杂音消失得无影无踪。

他在耳鸣声中无比清晰地听到这样一段话：

我的名字？那不重要，Remus，我说我叫Colin，我还可以叫Mark，叫James，叫Harry，我可以叫任何名字，我是你想象中的人物——你能理解吗？不不是幻想朋友那么简单，我们才见第一次面——你也是我想象里的人物，我们并不存在于对方的现实世界里，我们是对方脑中念头的衍生物。你知道当我踏上这列火车之后，它会驶向哪里？伦敦吗？可我知道我最终还是会回来，那里不属于我，就像你登上下一列开往巴斯的列车你同样不会在那里久住，你不属于那里，但你不会甘心——我就是知道，你会继续旅行，宁愿颠沛流离无依无靠，你心里藏了太多东西藏了太多年，那些情绪纠结反复早就酝酿成了什么只有你自己知道，它搅得你日夜不得安宁，你孤身一人也一定要逃离的是你的秘密你的故乡你的过去还是你自己？Remus，我不知道你究竟是谁，你也不知道我究竟是谁，因为对对方而言我们谁都不是，我们这一次的相遇纯属偶然，当我说完这段话我们互相挥手告别后这段短短的记忆会消失得比每一个无比真实的梦境都干净彻底，在未来的日子里也许你永远都不会遇到我，我也一样，可我还是要说：Remus，我期待着下一次的再见。

这段话说完的同时耳鸣声消失得一干二净，Remus探出头往列车行进的方向看的时候，已经看不到列车的背影，阳光依然亮得刺眼，空气已经开始冷了下来，他转过身，发现原先空无一人的车站上人群涌动，他身边不时有人来来往往，忙着赶往他们的远方，Remus走回自己的长椅旁，在他低头看手表的时候他已经猜到了接下来会发生什么——手表上的时间恰好到了他车票上列车到站的时间，于是他拎起自己的行李，又一次习惯性地擦擦金属色的铭牌，穿过横挡在他面前的人潮，上了车。车窗上结着一层厚厚的水汽，他就坐在车窗旁的座位上，几乎是列车一动起来，他就陷入了梦乡。

那不过是他生命里的一个冬天而已。这不是第一个这样的冬天，当然了，也不会是最后一个。距离下一个回暖的春天和黎明的破晓还有相当长的时间，不过，也就在眼前了。

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年，这篇文章的旧版发布在另一隅世界出品的HP同人合集《1981》里。
> 
> 2020年，我突然想起稻草猫和她的《晚安缅因州的王子，晚安新英格兰的国王》，然后找回了这段回忆。
> 
> 我想念你们。也想念那时的月亮。


End file.
